Louise's Little Friend
by EverlastingEvanescence
Summary: When the restaurant gets a rat, Louise is tasked with finding it, and end up finding something more. Read and see if you like it.
1. Chapter 1

Louise's Little Friend

Bob was wandering around the restaurant with a colander on his head and a wooden spoon in his hands. Gene, and Louise were looking at them with suspicion and curiosity. "Uh, Dad, Halloween isn't for another 6 months. Why are you dressed like that?" Louise asked in a joking manner. "OH MY GOD! It's Halloween already? Why didn't anyone tell me?" Gene said as he was about to rocket upstairs to make a costume. "Gene, it's not Halloween," Bob told Gene, which caused Gene to go back to his seat disappointingly.

"So, why are you dressed up?" Gene asked. "It's because mom and dad are chasing a rat that they found earlier today," Tina said, coming from upstairs. "Tina! How'd you know that?" Bob asked. He told Linda not to tell the children just in case they freaked out like he was. "Mom told me while she was crawling around upstairs," Tina answered. "That's what's got you freaked out? Why do you care about a rat being in here?" Louise asked. Louise really liked animals, especially furry and small animals, even rodents like the class chinchilla.

"Louise, rats are filthy, disease carrying wastes of space. That thing will probably spread something like the Black Plague in the restaurant, which could kill all our customers," Bob said, envisioning his restaurant as people in it began dropping like flies. "Plus, that ass wipe, Hugo would have my ass if he found out there was a rat in here," Bob told them. Just then, Linda poked her head out of the stairwell, and looked worriedly at Bob. "Linda, did you find that rat?" Bob asked. "Uhhhh, no. The rat ran up to the air ducts and stopped in the attic," Linda said.

Bob just put his face in his hands. "Dammit! Louise, I need your help," Bob told her. "With…?" Louise asked. "You're small enough to go into the attic crawlspace, and bring that rat out of there, and give it to us so that we can capture it," Bob told her. "Well, I've got nothing better to do," Louise said as she went upstairs. "Be careful, Louise," Tina told her. "Don't worry Tina, it's just the attic. What could possibly go wrong?" Louise said. "Timmy Turner said that, and look what's been happening to his show now!" Gene yelled out, now extremely worried for Louise. Louise just rolled her eyes and went upstairs.

Louise then met her mother where the crawlspace was. "OK, Louise, I'm going to give you a boost into the crawlspace so you can get that creature out of here," Linda said as she cupped her hands together, and put them down. Louise then put her foot in Linda's cupped hands, and Linda pushed her up to the crawlspace. Louise then got into the attic, and started looking around. "Louise, do you see anything yet, sweetie?" Linda asked. "Not yet Mom, and what have I told you about calling me 'sweetie'?" Louise responded, while blushing a little at the title of 'sweetie'.

Louise went further into the attic, and tripped over one of the many boxes in the attic. "Dammit! Stupid attic with its stupid boxes!" Louise said in annoyance before she saw something move, and tiny feet bouncing off of the floor. Louise looked over at where it went. As she got closer to it, she heard that same sound again, indicating it was running away. Louise then jumped onto the pile of boxes, and ended up lying down in pain. When she got up, she felt something on her head. Louise put her hand over her head and felt something fuzzy until it jumped off of her head. It was the rat her Dad was talking about.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Louise screamed, which caused the rat to hide behind a box. The rat had white fur, and one of its ears was scratched. Louise calmed down, and walked closer to the rat. "Hey, don't worry. I'm not here to hurt you," Louise said in an attempt to calm the rat. The rat then showed itself, and just looked at Louise. Louise's inner girly girl absolutely squealed on the inside. She always wanted to have a pet, but her parents said that she was 'irresponsible' and that they 'couldn't afford it'. But, this rat could be the answer to her prayers. She can feed this rat her table scraps (and as a 9 year old girl, she usually had a lot of vegetables left on her plate), it didn't take up too much space, and she could easily take it anywhere.

Louise knelt down and held her hands out to the rat. The rat hesitated before jumping into her hands. Louise holds the rat up closer to her, and the rat responded by rubbing it's head on Louise's cheek. "You are such a cute little thing! I think I'll call you…uh…Misako! What do you think of that, Misako?" Louise asked while petting it's head. The rat responded by rubbing her hand with it's head. Louise then continued to pet her new friend until…

"Louise! Did you find the rat yet?" Bob asked. Louise looked at her new pet and gulped.

 **Well, that's the end of the first chapter. Let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

Louise's Little Friend (Chapter 2)

Louise was racking her brain for a way to hide Misako. If her dad found it, then her new friend would most certainly be dead. Louise then puts Misako close to her face. "OK, get into my hat and don't let my Dad see you," Louise whispered to Misako before putting it into her hat. Louise then jumps down from the attic, and is confronted by her father. "Louise, did you find the rat?" Bob asked while holding a metal ladle, looking like he wants to hit something with it. Louise gulped before putting a hand behind her head.

"Uhh…no, I didn't see it. It…must have escaped," Louise answered. Bob looked at Louise for a second before shrugging his shoulders. "Well, at least it's gone, and we don't have to worry it again," Bob said. As he was about to walk away, he then noticed Misako sitting underneath Louise's hat. "Uhh…Louise, why do you have a bump on you head?" Bob asked while pointing at Misako. Louise then straightened her back before responding. "Oh, that just happened when I tripped over some boxes while I was up there," Louise explained.

Bob then shrugged his shoulders again. "Alright Louise, we have an icepack in the kitchen if you need it," Bob said before going back to his room. Louise then went to her room, and fished Misako out of her hat. "OK Misako, this is my room. Let me know what you think of it," Louise said as she let Misako down. Misako then ran straight to the Kuchi Kopi doll on the bed. "Oh, you like Kuchi Kopi? Yeah, he's my favorite toy too," Louise said as she sat down on the bed.

Misako started climbing up on Kuchi Kopi, and lied down on its head. Louise started laughing before stopping to think. 'Hmm, where's Misako going to sleep? Maybe I have something in here,' Louise thought to herself. She then went into a small box she had in her room, and started digging through it. She stopped, and pulled out a small shoebox. Louise then went up to Misako, and opened up the shoebox. "Misako, I found you a home inside this shoebox. Come inside and try it out," Louise said, holding the open shoebox close to Misako. Misako jumped into it, and Louise put it on top of her bed. 

Just then, she heard a knock at her door. "Shit! Misako, stay quiet while I see who it is," Louise whispered. Assuming Misako heard her, she went to go see who it was. Thankfully, it wasn't one of her parents, it was only Tina. "Oh hey T, what do you want?" Louise asked. "Oh, uhhh, well, it's almost time for dinner, Louise," Tina told her. "Oh. I'll be down in like, a couple of minutes," Louise said before going back to the shoebox. Tina then walked into Louise's room to see what she was looking at.

When Louise saw Tina walk into her room, she grabbed a foam baseball bat she had on hand, and started whacking her with it. "Louise, this doesn't hurt," Tina uttered in her usual monotone voice. Louise then stopped hitting her, and looked over the bat. "Crap! This isn't my wooden one. Wait right here!" Louise ordered before going into her closet to find her real baseball bat. Tina then saw the shoebox on Louise's bed, and decided to open it up to see what was in there.

"AH!" Tina yelled when Misako popped out of the box. Louise then turned around, with the bat in hand, and saw that Tina opened Misako's box. "Oh my God! Oh my God!" Tina kept mumbling and panting with Misako in front of Tina, just staring at her. "Tina! Why'd you let Misako out?" Louise scolded her before picking Misako up. While Louise put Misako back in its box, Tina tapped Louise on the shoulder.

"Louise, you can't keep that rat," Tina told her. One of Louise's eyebrows shot up, and she kept a tighter hold on the box. "What do you mean I can't keep him? I don't see anything that's stopping me!" Louise shot back, glaring at Tina. Tina seemed unfazed by this as she kept going. "Well, when I go tell Mom and…" Tina started before Louise grabbed Tina's collar, causing Tina to start panting loudly. "Oh, you're not telling them anything. If they find out about Misako, I'm going to make sure that you suffer," Louise said in a seething tone with a threatening glare accompanying it.

"Louise, I've been your sister for nine years, and I have taken all that you could possibly do. What could you do that could intimidate me at this point," Tina said in her usual monotone voice. Louise's eyes bulged out of her head in surprise, but quickly returned them to normal, and pulled a pink flash drive out of her hat. "You see this Tina?" Louise asked while shoving the flash drive in her face. "This has every single one of your erotic fictions involving Jimmy Jr. I've been collecting them for the past two years. It made me gag reading all the creepy perverted stuff you wanted to do to him, but it was all worth it for a powerful piece of blackmail. If Mom and Dad hear about this, I'll make sure Jimmy Jr. sees this," Louise explained and threatened.

"You wouldn't dare," was all Tina said. But, judging by Tina's voice, it appeared that she was trying to convince herself of that than convince Louise. "You clearly don't know me well, dear sister," Louise threatened once again, dangling the flash drive in front of her. Tina sighed, and lowered her head. "OK fine, Louise. You win, but…" Tina said before Gene burst through Louise's room. "GUYS! I want to eat ribs, and you need to be downstairs so that I can politely ask you for your ribs if I want them," Gene said, with Tina and Louise looking at him. "Alright, we're coming down right now," Louise said while giving Tina a two second glare before leaving. Tina then felt a shiver in her spine before following Gene and Louise out of the room.

 **Finally…the Friendly Wierdo has come back…to . This is my first fanfiction update since finals ended today. Hope you enjoy it.**


	3. Chapter 3

Louise's Little Friend (Chapter 3)

Louise was walking through the Wagstaff school hallways, thinking about the close calls she had last night at dinner. Tina really wasn't joking when she said she was bad at keeping secrets. When her dad brought the rat up again, Tina was about to spill the beans, so Louise spilled some beans on her to keep her quiet. There were many close calls like that last night, and Louise was lucky to have avoided them.

"Tina, you're the worst! You almost got Misako taken away!" Louise scolded Tina. Gene was behind them, not really knowing what was going on, but enjoying the argument since he loved juicy gossip.

"They kept bringing it up, and Mom and Dad will find out eventually. You can't keep it a secret forever," Tina countered, just wanting Louise to stop talking as Louise had been bugging her about this since last night.

"They're not going to find out, because I WILL keep Misako, and they will NEVER take him/her away!" Louise bellowed, holding her hand up in a fist. Tina and Gene, while they should have been freaked out by her drive, had another question to ask.

"Wait, you don't know whether Misako's a boy or a girl?" Tina asked. Gene then popped his head in the middle of their conversation.

"I always thought Misako was a boy. I mean have you seen him, he had the swag you would expect from a boy," Gene explained, after having seen Louise feeding Misako some of her leftover vegetables before he went to bed.

"I always thought Misako was a girl. She had the eyes of someone wanting to meet their other half, but was driven apart by…" Tina said before Louise hit her on the arm. "Ow," Tina muttered in her usual monotone voice.

"Stop talking crazy talk, I mean, Misako is obviously a…" Louise began before turning Misako around. Just as she was about to look at Misako's…private regions, Mr. Frond approached them. Louise, thinking fast, opened up her backpack, and stuffed Misako into it.

"What are you three doing out in the hallways? It's almost time for class," Mr. Frond scolded the children. Louise rolled her eyes before getting in Mr. Frond's face.

"Keyword 'almost'. Since there's no class yet, we can walk in the hallways until class starts," Louise countered before she heard the bell ringing, meaning that they were late for class.

"Ha! Well, classes have started now, and now you're going to have a nice trip to detention after school young lady. Now, have a nice day," Mr. Frond gloated before heading back into his office.

"Well, that sucks, huh Louise?" Gene asked, not noticing that Louise was shaking with anger.

"He thinks he's so great, does he?" Louise asked herself before hearing a squeaking sound coming from her backpack, and remembering that Misako was in there. Her lips then curved into an evil smile, as she had just formulated a revenge plan.

"I don't like that look on your face, Louise. If you just accept the…" Tina started before Louise brought Misako out of the backpack and headed towards Mr. Frond's office. "This isn't going to end well, is it Gene?" Tina turned to ask her brother. Gene just nodded. "Well, I think we should head to class. We can't afford to be even later than we are," Tina said as she and Gene made their way to their classes.

Meanwhile with Louise, she had just made it outside of Mr. Frond's office door, and was glaring at him doing a crossword puzzle at his desk.

'Typical Frond, doing something that only old people would find cool' Louise thought to herself with a grimace before she pulled Misako close to her.

"OK Misako, here's the plan. I'm going to distract that very sad old man inside, and get him to come out of his office. Then, when we go in there, you're going to take a little swim in his gross herbal tea. And then when he comes back inside, you jump all over his face and surprise him. Understand?" Louise explained to the rat. The rat made several squeaks in response. Louise assumed that was a 'yes'. "Alright then, let's put Operation Get that Tool into effect".

"Oh my God! There are a couple of students out here thinking about smoking to let out their frustrations," Louise yelled out in a slightly pitched down voice. This got Mr. Frond's attention, as he sprang up from his chair and sped to the door. Before Mr. Frond opened the door, Louise and Misako hid behind a nearby trash can, while Mr. Frond ran off.

"No! Smoking is not the answer you seek!" Mr. Frond yelled after the 'students'. Louise looked back at him, and just shook her head and laughed.

"He can be just too easy sometimes," Louise said to herself, before heading to the desk. Louise then opened Mr. Frond's tea thermos, and gently put Misako in the thermos.

"I'll be back for you after you scare the crap out of that idiot," Louise whispered as she ran out of the room, just as Mr. Frond was coming back, with a look on his face showing disappointment that there was no counseling emergency at all. Mr. Frond looked to his side, and saw Louise, but decided to deal with her later and drink some herbal tea.

"Well, some Earl Grey tea will make me feel better," Mr. Frond mumbled angrily to himself before sitting down at his desk. Mr. Frond grabbed his thermos, and twisted the cap open. Once he did, he heard a splash, and saw something pop out of the thermos out of the corner of his eye. When he looked at what had came out of his thermos, he saw Misako. Misako, in response to Mr. Frond staring at it, Misako squeaked a couple of times. In response, Mr. Frond let out a very girly and high pitched scream.

Outside of Mr. Frond's office, Louise had her ear to the door, and just heard Mr. Frond's extremely girly scream. Louise rolled on the floor laughing, and in the middle of her laughing, she felt a small weight on her chest. She saw Misako clinging to her dress with it's claws. Louise smiled at Misako, and gave Misako a pat on the head. Louise put Misako on top of her head, and took one last look at Mr. Frond's office, where he was on the verge of a panic attack with several teachers trying to calm him down. Louise laughed even harder this time before leaving the hallways to get back to class.

 **Sorry this third chapter took so long. I was in the middle of school and exams. But, I hope you like this chapter. Thanks for bearing with me.**


End file.
